Stark Or Roger's?
by JotunChick11
Summary: All the Avengers think Steve is Tony's dad. How can Tony disuade thisvrumor from becoming public, or worse, true. It can't be possible, or can it? There is absolutley no slash in this story, please review and give friendly suggestions:)
1. Tony

''Steve! Protect Pepper!'' Tony yelled, using his blasters to keep the asgardian beast at bay.

_When Thor gets back, I'm gonna kill him. this is totally his job. _Tony thought, just as he got slammed into the wall. His side hurt, really bad. ''What?'' He tried standing but red liquid gushed out of his suit when he tried.

''Tony!'' Pepper yelled, her voice fading out. Tony was stumbling, Steve ran past him, protecting him from the monster. _What? Why am I bleeding? _Tony thought, releasing his helmet and taking of his armour. He lay there, gasping, the ringing noises of the battle filling his ears.

* * *

''Tony. Wake up. It's okay now.''

Peppers voice broke into his dreams. Tony wanted to sleep. To just lay there.

''Steve, do you think you could? You are his...'' Peppers voice faded out.

_Did she say what he thought she said? No, she couldn't have. _His eyes flickered open. ''Guys. What... What's going on?'' He grumbled, his mouth was dry, and his voice cracked.

''Tony! You won't believe it. Steve is your-'' The archer, Clint Barton began, but Steve covered his mouth with one hand.

''Not now, even I don't want to hear about it.'' Steve whispered, glaring uncomfortably at the archer.

''Guys...? What aren't you telling me?'' Tony started to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side reminded him of the battle. ''What? Did Steve have to do mouth to mouth? you guys are acting like he did.''

''No. It's worse.'' Bruce's calm voice said, as the doctor came into the room.

''Get on with it! Tell me!'' Tony demanded, taking a sip from a glass of water at his bed side.

''You lost a lot of blood, and we didn't have time to get donor blood. I checked all of their blood, and... And Steve's almost matched your blood exactly. We think he may be... Well...'' Bruce replied, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He looked at Steve as though asking permission.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. ''All of them think I might possibly be your... Dad.''

''I don't think,'' Clint said, ''I know. you don't get along, Steve's so commanding. It's accurate.''

''How would I be his Dad? I got frozen around 1945. And I never had a affair with Maria Stark.'' Steve protested, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor.

''Who says you had an affair? Peggy and you fondued. She had to give the baby to Howard and Maria. Simple as that.'' Clint replied, rubbing his fingers through his short spiky hair.

Tony just stared at Bruce, then steve. Was it possible? His dad... Howard, was never nice to him. And Maria always treated him as though he was a piece of glass. Protecting him from everything except himself. Until Howard just decided he wanted Tony to grow up. Tony got introduced to vodka, women, and money.

''Tony. You can't believe this. Can you?'' Pepper asked, putting a hand on his arm.

''It's possible...'' Tony looked at steve. The guy had blonde hair, it was preposterous. ''Look at Steve though. He's blonde, I have facial hair and brown hair.''

Clint opened his mouth, then closed it. ''I still think he's your dad.'' Then he walked out of the hospital room.

Bruce looked at his watch and sighed, ''Natasha and Bella are waiting downstairs, I have to go.'' Then turned to leave.

''Tell Natasha congratulations on the beautiful baby. You are a beautiful couple.'' Pepper told Bruce, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

_We could have one of those. If you would just ask her._ Ton shook that thought off, ''Bye Bruce, congrats.''

''Thanks.'' Then Bruce hurried downstairs to his family.

Pepper got up, ''I have an appointment at 1:30 and I am going to be late because of you.'' She got up and quickly raced downstairs.

''It's not possible! I am not your... Dad.'' Steve exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the lab table.

''Everyone except Pepper seems to think it is possible. We have to prove them wrong.'' Tony said aloud, sitting up. His side still hurt, but not that badly.

''How?'' Steve asked, sighing.

''We just need to prove that there is no way I could be your son.'' Tony replied.

''It isn't that easy. I spent 3 hours talking to Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor and everybody else in avengers tower and it didn't work.'' Steve retorted, straightening up.

''Listen, if I was your kid, I'd be like 70. everybody knows I'm younger than that.''

''They say the super hero soldier serum kept you young.''

''Oh. This is going to be hard.''


	2. Steve

**Okay guys. The much expected update at long last! I have special thanks to Animation Imagination, Gunslinger21, Harm Marie, and all the other folks who have read this. Please review. I love support, and us authors appreciate it soooo much:)**

* * *

''We could... i don't know, make a bulletin and rampage through the streets?'' Steve suggested. He and Tony had stayed up all night long, studying and trying to come up with a reliable reason for them to 'not' be related.

''No. Too public. We need something that just the avengers will know about... Wait! I've got it!'' Tony stood up, a smile lighting upon his face.

''What?!'' Steve asked, eager for reasonable ideas.

''How could we be related? I'm technological, and your old timey. Your blonde, I'm a black-haired guy. I have facial hair, your face is always clean.'' Tony sounded reasonable, but Steve didn't have much hope.

''Tony... I was kinda hoping you had something more indestructible. They'll all just say it came from your 'mother'.'' Steve said, sighing.

''Oh cheer up. If we dont find a solution, they'll surely forget about it sometime. Who has that good a memory?''

* * *

''You were saying?'' Steve asked Tony as he entered the living room.

Clint was talking to Maria Hill, Natasha Romanov, and several other shield agents.

''I know! I can't believe it. Bruce told me I should look at this and sure enough, they were related.'' Clint had to open his big fat mouth.

Steve fumed. He was pissed and wasn't going to let Clint walk all over him and Tony. No matter how much he didn't like the shovinistic pig.

He walked up behind clint and coughed. Anger evident in his voice. ''So Clint. You invited friends over. To chat, I presume?''

''Oh. Hiya Steve. I was just talking about how you and Tony are related. How is your 'son'?'' Clint had a big smirk on his face and Steve had had just about enough of his mouth.

Steve pulled back his fist and punched Clint in the face. ''I wouldn't now. Cause he is not my kid. Natasha, Maria...'' Steve nodded to the two women, ''Hope you have a good day.''

Clint covered his face with both his hands and looked at Steve. ''You're an asshole! What the hell did you do that for?!''

''For spreading lies and discontent through the team. I'm pissed right now. Everyone thinks they can walk all over me and I'm sick of it. A little respect would be appreciated.'' Then Steve walked off towards the kitchen. He was tired of the treatment he got. Everyone thought he was kind and easy to forgive them. But he wasn't about to let Clint spread lies and tell tall tales.

''You deserved Clint. When you learn to shut up and think, I'll hear you complain.'' Natasha ran up behind him. Her toddler balanced on her hip. ''Steve wait.''

He stopped, and waited for her to catch up. He was starting to think he'd been a little hard on Clint. The guy was just... Used to talking.

''I don't think you're related to tony. It's stupid and far fetched.'' Natasha said, stepping in front of him. Little Bella resting on her hip.

Steve looked at Nats child. He knew he hadn't gotten any woman pregnant. He never had the chance with Peggy. And if the government had taken samples of him hoping to make a super baby. They would be sorely disappointed in what had happened.

''Thanks Natasha, for the trust. If Tony is my son... I don't know how 'that' could have come from my kid.'' Steve pointed to a magazine on the table.

The cover had a younger Tony Stark on the front. It read _Tony Stark designs AI at 17 years old. _''I know absolutely nothing about technology. So that is another factor that makes no sense.'' He smiled and let little Bella wrap her fingers around his own. ''Congratulations by the way. You and Bruce make a wonderful couple.''

''Thank you.'' Then she gave Steve a hug, ''Please prove Clint wrong. He doesn't deserve that triumph.''

''Don't worry. I will.''


	3. Talking to Archers

**Okay. I've updated the third chapter now, and I'm glad I am. I've been kinda letting this story rest... But now it will make a serious come back! Please review, and tell me what you think. If you like Brutashas, you should read some of Animation Imaginations stories. I'm just saying because this is a partial Brutasha, and I know those are favorites;) Special thanks to those who have reviewed so farrr... Whitelion69, and BrokenSky49.**

* * *

Tony shook his head. ''You shouldnt have gotten Steve pissed off. You can only blame yourself for this.''

''I came to you because I thought you of all people would complain with me about Steve. You don't like him just cause he's your dad now, right?'' Clint whined, holding an ice pack to his shiner.

''You know. I feel like punching you right about now too.'' Tony said, looking at Barton with a death glare.

''Fine fine, I'll drop it for now.'' Clint leaned his head over the side of the couch, sighing. ''I need a girlfriend. Natasha and Pepper are taken so they're off-limits... let's go girl shopping. At the mall.''

''No. I'm dedicated to Pepper now so there will be no other women. Go with Thor if you want a girlfriend.'' Tony snapped. Her wanted to go. All the bones in his body told him to go with Clint and enjoy himself. But he knew better. He had Pepper now, and he didn't want to lose her.

''Nahhh. He'll overshadow me with his perfect abs and hair. I need someone with less of a chance to overshadow me completely.'' Clint scrunched up his face and thought very hard for a few minutes. Then he sighed, ''I got nothing.''

''Good, I think you need some solitude Barton.'' Tony got up and walked out of the room. Heading for the elevator.

He thought about his predicament. Everybody except Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Jarvis, And Nick Fury thought he was Steve's son. Wich he knew was bull. But the rumor had enough facts on its side that it made sense. How could he convince the team that the DNA testing unit was wrong and stupid? Just like Clint, he had nothing.

''Does everyone want to hate me?'' Clint called to Tony, who was already down the hall, the elevator in view.

''No. We just need a long good break away from you. And Natasha isnt chummy with you cause she's married to a rampaging gamma bomb.'' Tony replied, smirking to himself.

''Okay! You just leave me. I always knew the team didn't need me!'' Clint said, bemoaning himself.

''you can believe that all you want! It's not true and you know it!'' Then the elevator doors closed and Tony was alone again.

_How can you convince them? How? _It seemed impossible. He was at his wits end and his mind dreww up blank.

He couldnt think. So he decided that Pepper was his only clarity on the matter. She was someone he loved, someone who wanted the best for him, and someone who'd give him a break.

''Jarvis will you get some champaigne and flowers ready in the lobby? I want to suprise her.'' Tony knew Pepper was coming back from a business meeting in 30 minutes and the perfect gift was champaigne, flowers, and a romantic movie.

He sighed. That was what he needed. Time...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter guys:) it was a fun one to write.**


	4. Just Calm Down

**Thanyou all. -bows graciously- I love your blessed support. Forgive me for not getting to this chapter faster. I was quite caught up with a certain black-haired asgardian. Steve bothered me enough though so here;p**

**Animation Imagination: -a million hugs- you're so awesome you know that? Thanks girlfriend for chatting, letting me vent... And being a great friend. This story wouldn't exist without you and my sister faithful support and info about this site:) READ HER STORIES!**

**Gunslinger21: -I jump on you, not letting go as you try to get up the stairs- thanks for letting me pretend with you that I'm a spunky girl who'll jump off a train, or be a heroine and save the day. You're a great friend. And I'm glad we met. I never would have thought one of my best friends would be adopted into my family of friends by babysitting;p I still can't grasp that I babysat you! You're older than me! READ HER STORIES!**

**Everyone else: Thankyou for reading my stories. Check out the people above stories. Or more of mine of course;p Read and Review... Seriously... Review.**

* * *

_Damn him!_ Steve thought as he opened up his blue sketch pad.

Clint had drawn pictures of Steve and Tony... Not kissing... But it still pissed Steve off. The little egghead should have known not to touch Steve's stuff. Especially after that shiner.

Steve threw the sketch pad on his bed and got up. He was gonna kick Clint's ass.

As Steve made for the door he paused. He wasn't going to help anything by hurting Clint. If anything hed encourage the little twirp. Steve sighed and went back into his room. What all had he been told about the serum?

''How the heck am I going to find the answer to this scru up!'' Steve shouted to no one. Running his fingers through his hair.

He was about to get up when he remembered something. Why did he think it had to do with the serum? The serum adapted to it's bearer. If the serum matched Steve then who says it can't match Tony's blood type?

''the serum had altered Steve's blood so that it could bond to Tony's hemoglobin.'' Steve spoke the words aloud, jumping to his feet. That's it! I can convince the guys now!

Steve ran down the stairs, feeling as though he were walking on air.

''Hey watch it! Baby and mother comin' through!'' Nat yelled as Steve pushed past her.

''S-sorry!'' Steve replied, slightly out of breath. Running past the red-headed women.

He could prove it. Steve just had to... He had to...

* * *

''It makes sense but there's no liable proof of your hypothesis Steve. It could be true or false.'' Bruce said, looking into an image of Steve's blood, enlarged on a computer screen.

''That's the explanation for it. I know I never was with anyone in the way that would allow a child to take place. And I never was with Maria Stark.'' Steve said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, frustration in his eyes.

Bruce sighed and rubbed at his temples. ''I'm not saying you did. The scientists in that base more than likely took samples of your blood. Now I'm not saying they used your DNA to make a child I'm just saying it's a possibility. Tony and you are completely different and it's highly doubtful he is your son. Just don't try so hard to convince people otherwise. Your stress levels bother me and it's very uncomfortable to be in the same room with you.''

''Get that from the computer?'' Steve snapped, glowering at the doctor.

''No. The big guy told me that.'' Bruce replied cooly, eyes glinting a dangerous green.

Steve relaxed. He was being a stressed out jerk. He needed to relax, calm down. ''I'm sorry Bruce, you're right. I'm too stressed and I need to relax. Any suggestions?''

''Try going to the movies with a friend. Preferably not Clint or Tony. Maybe Thor. Training for big guys like you helps alot. Try that.'' Bruce said helpfully, giving a small smile.

''Thanks Bruce, I'll try that.'' Steve walked away slowly. He'd been so sure that he was right. It made so much sense. But when it came out of his mouth it sounded like a frantic attempt to make things right.


End file.
